Affinités, Oppositions : de l'air au fond de l'eau
by Seveya
Summary: Side story de la fic : "Affinités, Oppositions : Quatuor" d'Alake. Le texte est centré sur Saga et Milo.


_**Titre de la side-story :**_ Affinités, Oppositions : de l'air au fond de l'eau...  
><em><strong>Side-storieuse :<strong>_ Sévéya  
><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya à Kurumada, la situation de départ à Alake.  
><em><strong>Rating :<strong>_ M, tout comme le saumon... mon préféré !  
><em><strong>Personnagescouple :**_ Saga/Milo  
><em><strong>Genre : <strong>_Psycho et romance citronnée_**  
>Note de la side-storieuse :<strong>_ une side story sur " _Affinités, Oppositions : Quatuor_ " d'Alake. Un grand merci à elle de m'avoir permise d'écrire sur sa fic, d'avoir pris le temps de papoter avec moi, de m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre aussi (pour info : Saga est d'un signe d'air et Milo d'un signe d'eau...). Bref : MERCI Nyalakeeeeeeeee !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Affinités, Oppositions : de l'air au fond de l'eau...<strong>

Saga contemplait ses trois compagnons de sommier se laisser aller à un sommeil bienheureux. Mais lui, l'aîné des Gémeaux, malgré le sport en chambre qu'il venait d'effectuer ne se sentait pas glisser et se fondre dans l'agréable torpeur. A croire que Morphée jugeait que bien assez de bras l'entouraient déjà – ce à quoi il ne pourrait rien retourner : trois paires aimantes tout de même !

Le Grec soupira.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur de toute façon : les envies de grandeur, de pouvoir, puis l'exercice quotidien de ce pouvoir tant attendu avaient finalement eu cet effet là… Il était vrai que ça n'était pas très cher payé au regard de ses exactions. Cependant, les insomnies ne l'avaient que rarement touché depuis son dernier retour à la vie. Il y avait vu comme une preuve de son contentement enfin complet et d'un équilibre durable finalement trouvé. Personnel, avec l'acceptation de ses propres défauts et désirs. Et également relationnel, au regard de sa vie sentimentale, avec sa mise en couple avec le Verseau puis de leur union totale avec son propre jumeau et Milo.

Mais depuis quelques nuits, le sommeil le fuyait. Évidemment, il n'y avait vu qu'une unique explication : un déséquilibre. Et il ne pouvait garder la situation telle quelle. Chaque mouvement d'humeur, accompagné d'un fait ou pas, se ressentirait forcément sur le cercle que formaient les golds. Et l'impact serait bien plus fort encore pour ses compagnons de vie. Il refusait de devenir un poids pour eux ainsi que d'attenter à leur sérénité toute neuve. Seulement, c'était un cercle vicieux. Son inquiétude n'arrangeait en rien ses nuits mouvementées et ajoutait toujours davantage à son angoisse. Anxiété qui l'empêchait de trouver le repos. Et ainsi de suite… cela allait de mal en pis. C'était désespérant.

Saga se força à reprendre son calme. Il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, en réveiller un ou deux – voire trois dans le cas le plus pessimiste… – par inadvertance. Même en ces temps de paix, les journées des Chevaliers d'Or étaient toujours chargées. Que ce soit par le biais de l'entrainement quotidien ou de la vie dont ils profitaient enfin comme ils l'entendaient et ce, tout en restant fiables et sérieux dans leur mission de protection – on ne changeait décidément pas une sévère vie d'éducation et de conditionnement en un tour de main… Ils avaient donc tous bien besoin de repos, comme tout un chacun après une éprouvante journée de labeur. Et puis surtout, il ne se voyait pas répondre aux questions qui surgiraient plus que probablement. Et dire la vérité n'était pas qu'une option, surtout avec ces trois-là.

Son regard vert se fit aigu afin de les dévisager tour à tour.

Il était directement entouré de Camus et Kanon. Le premier dans ses bras, le second dans son dos. De son frère jumeau, il ne voyait qu'un avant-bras droit possessif qui lui enserrait le torse, le reste lui était caché par l'abondante chevelure d'un turquoise aquatique. Le Verseau, quant à lui, se tenait à ses côtés. Le front diaphane touchait son épaule bronzée et ses mains délicates étaient posées pour l'une sur sa hanche dorée de grec et l'autre sur le bras de Kanon.

Milo était, pour sa part, hors du champ de vision de l'aîné des quatre jeunes hommes. Mais il le savait totalement lové au dos de Kanon. Et il devinait presque les mouvements instinctuels du Scorpion grâce aux réactions de son frère, toutes aussi inconscientes sous l'effet du sommeil. Leur corps s'emboitait d'une manière presque parfaite, due à la force de l'habitude. Dans la position même où leur dernier orgasme les avait fauchés.

D'autres fois, Milo, toujours aussi gourmand, excessif et demandeur se trouvait du côté de Camus et dans une attitude possessive assez similaire. Si Saga avait tout d'abord apprécié la centralité de sa position dans leur quatuor plutôt atypique, il en voyait à présent les limites et surtout les inconvénients inhérents. Les développements de leur relation n'étaient pas totaux, seuls certains axes et directions étaient privilégiés à la défaveur des restants. Il n'y avait qu'à voir… Kanon et Camus étaient plus coéquipiers que partenaires et Milo ainsi que lui-même étaient…

Le Grec se figea.

Milo et lui… qu'étaient-ils donc ? Leur relation avait-elle changé depuis ce jour où ils avaient accepté d'arpenter le même chemin ? Épineuse question. En ce qui concernait les autres membres, elle n'était pas évidente mais il pouvait au moins mettre des mots, des concepts dessus. Des images et des sentiments également. Mais pour Milo, rien ne venait. Il en était tout simplement incapable.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un fait à mettre au crédit du benjamin. Cela aurait été d'une mauvaise foi rarement atteinte, même pour lui qui était allé jusqu'à se forger une autre personnalité. Milo avait été le premier à accepter véritablement ce que devait être leur réunion en un même " couple ". Cela n'était pas rien : partager sans réticences ni craintes son amant avec le frère de ce dernier, son jumeau qui plus est. Renouer avec son amour de jeunesse qu'il avait intimement cru loin derrière lui. En sachant pertinemment, en outre, que celui-ci avait choisi de s'en ouvrir à un autre. Un autre qu'il devait avoir jugé plus capable de l'initier aux sentiments et leurs développements. Un autre moins… dangereux. Milo, s'il n'avait eu cet optimiste patenté ancré en lui, aurait pu rire jaune. Saga ? Moins dangereux que lui ? Gageure ! Et pourtant, au bas mot, il devait à moitié le penser. N'y avait-il pas le proche souvenir de cette soirée sur la plage ? Celle où le Scorpion – quelque peu alcoolisé, il est vrai – lui avait dit, sans ambages aucun, qu'il le trouvait – ou l'avait trouvé – trop parfait en comparaison de Kanon. Que cela l'avait rendu inaccessible. Cela voulait bien dire que Milo avait réellement eu envie de se lier avec lui mais qu'il n'avait pas osé. Qu'il ne s'en était senti ni le droit ni le pouvoir.

Saga fut pris d'un léger malaise.

Si sa fierté mal placée et son envie de bien faire, d'être un exemple vivant, n'avaient pas étés si prédominants, peut-être que les évènements auraient été différents. Et il aurait sans doute pu gouter aux lèvres de Milo bien avant leur dernière résurrection…

En y repensant, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait toujours eu un certain intérêt – pour ne pas dire un intérêt certain – pour le jeune Scorpion. C'était un natif du pays déjà, ce n'était pas si courant. La barrière de la langue n'avait pas été présente a contrario de l'arrivée des autres bambins. Par la suite, il avait découvert à ce fichu garnement capable des pires sottises, un pan de personnalité qui lui avait immédiatement fait penser à son jumeau. Et sensiblement, il avait mis de la distance avec le petit Milo et…

Et… apparemment, il continuait à reproduire ce même schéma de façon inconsciente ! Aux vues de l'impulsivité de Milo ainsi que de son besoin d'affection et sa libido démarrant au quart de tour, il n'y avait bien que son charisme et son autorité naturelle sur le Scorpion pour l'éloigner tacitement de lui.

Saga était atterré. Il prenait lentement conscience – et avec un brin d'horreur stupéfaite – des faits. Il était le seul, en dehors de leur Déesse, auquel le Huitième Gardien obéissait sans répliquer ouvertement. Oh, il y avait bien quelques grognements boudeurs ou petites réparties moqueuses qui circulaient via leur lien de cosmos mais toujours le Scorpion se laissait mâter. Reconnaissant l'autorité de Saga sans en concevoir ni honte ni grande volonté de rébellion. Et ce naturellement. Même au sein de leur quatuor cela était flagrant !

Ainsi, Milo combattait à armes semblables et égales avec Kanon. Cela en devenait explosif par moments, ces deux-là se ressemblaient trop pour leur bien. Ce qui lui faisait dire que, même sans le lien plus que gémellaire entre Kanon et lui-même, le couple n'aurait pas tenu sur le long terme. L'ex Dragon des Mers et le Scorpion bataillaient sur le terrain de la provocation couramment accompagnée d'une emphase toute méditerranéenne mâtinée de raillerie.

De manière différente mais tout aussi réelle, Milo ne rendait pratiquement jamais les armes devant son ancien meilleur ami. Il se rangeait pourtant quelques fois à son avis. Soit parce qu'il était finalement convaincu par les arguments dont ne manquait jamais le Seigneur des Glaces, soit parce qu'il finissait pas être persuadé par des yeux d'un bleu Prusse glacé bordés de longs cils.

Saga se permit un sourire en coin.

Le Français était un fourbe, à ce petit jeu-là, il ne perdait – de mémoire de Gémeau – jamais. En même temps, Camus ne commençait le combat que s'il savait qu'il avait une chance de le remporter. Et dans ce cas, hors de question d'une défaite. Fierté quasi princière oblige… Le Verseau se devait de ne jamais faillir. " Jouer pour gagner " en quelque sorte ou éviter subtilement le duel lorsque les prévisions se faisaient indubitablement défavorables à sa propre victoire. Hors du cadre de la protection d'Athéna, bien sûr… Mais en face de Milo, qui n'avait jamais été un ennemi de leur déesse, il avait cette attitude. C'est à dire : laisser le Scorpion foncer bille en tête s'il le sentait désespérément sourd à sa voix invariablement nommée Raison.

Par contre, avec lui, Milo s'exécutait toujours. Même de mauvaise grâce. Des séquelles de son passage à la tête du Sanctuaire et en tant que Pope félon et intransigeant, peut-être… Il se rappelait encore des ordres de missions qu'il avait pu lui donner. L'ex Juge devenu Assassin les avait toujours remplis. Pas une fois il n'avait manqué à son devoir d'obéissance. Et qu'on n'aille pas lui dire aujourd'hui que c'était parce qu'il représentait la volonté divine d'Athéna ! Lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, à ce qu'il savait, par la bouche même de son cher jumeau, le Huitième Gardien avait délibérément désobéi à leur Déesse. Et transgressé une de ses lois, voire deux. L'Athéna Exclamation lancée contre les renégats qu'il menait et l'ordre de laisser tranquille et libre de ses mouvements ainsi qu'actions Kanon. Milo n'en n'avait fait, les deux fois, qu'à sa tête. Il avait agi avant tout en suivant sa volonté qui prenait source dans ses instincts de jugement.

Non, quelque soit l'angle sous lequel Saga regardait et examinait les faits, le souci venait plus que probablement de lui. Toutes ses années, il s'était dissimulé voire perdu derrière ses différents visages, volontés et devoirs. Aujourd'hui, il en était enfin libéré. Il gérait tout ce bagage avec plus d'aisance – difficile de faire pire en même temps. Et c'est pourquoi la culpabilité d'avoir maintenu Milo a une certaine distance de lui – oh, pas bien loin mais de façon notable, tout de même – plus que de le plonger dans la déprime, le motivait à agir au plus vite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble périclite.

C'est sur cette décision aux allures de promesse que le premier des Gémeaux s'endormit enfin, d'un sommeil réparateur sinon serein.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et d'œufs cuits sur la poêle dans un fond de beurre qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'il échappe à son besoin légitime de repos. Surtout aux vues des conditions : la fatigue accumulée et le confort indéniable de son installation nocturne. Autour de lui, parmi les coussins et les draps, aucune trace de Camus. Fait on ne peut plus logique à la réflexion, le Français était sûrement le cuisinier responsable du parfum alléchant qui parvenait jusqu'à lui. Kanon, quant à lui, selon toute vraisemblance, venait juste de se lever, sa place sur le matelas était encore tiède. Ce devait être leur lien gémellaire qui les synchronisait toujours au réveil. Une chance, vraiment, que l'endormissement n'aille pas de pair…

Cependant, Milo, se retrouvant esseulé, se tourna vers lui. Saga laissa son regard pers glisser sur le corps dénudé qu'il trouvait absolument magnifique.

Il aurait fallu être difficile ou d'une grande mauvaise foi pour penser autrement. Une musculature bien présente qu'on devinait puissante, idéalement dessinée mais restant somme toute assez fine, plus que la sienne en tout cas. Il se dégageait du corps allongé une masculinité qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là, de même que la bouille chafouine qu'affichait le Scorpion endormi provoquait en lui un sentiment de tendresse rarement atteint. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur ces sentiments, se contentant de les saisir machinalement à travers l'esprit et le cosmos de son jumeau.

Un courant d'air se fit sentir, sûrement provoqué par une quelconque porte brutalement ouverte dans le Troisième Temple. " _Merci Kanon…_ " grinça-t-il mentalement en prenant soin, toutefois, de verrouiller son esprit même à son frère. Il eut cependant le loisir de voir le benjamin de leur quatuor frissonner et sa peau nue de tout tissu se couvrir par endroit de chair de poule. Et comme de juste, le jeune Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion gémit et se rapprocha de l'unique source de chaleur qui restait dans le lit : lui-même. " _Merci Kanon !_ " pensa à nouveau Saga, toujours bien a l'abri derrière sa barrière mentale, mais fortement radouci, étrangement… Ce dernier se laissa donc faire de bonne grâce. C'était loin d'être désagréable, après tout. Surtout de bon matin. Matin qui lui amenait, comme souvent, son lot de roideur à s'occuper. Et à ce qu'il en jugeait, il s'agissait là d'une tension qui habitait également le Scorpion encore endormi. Un Scorpion ensommeillé qui s'échinait, pourtant, à s'en débarrasser.

Saga était estomaqué et dans le même temps émerveillé voir impressionné. Il n'en avait donc jamais assez ce Milo ? Même après une nuit plus qu'animée, il en redemandait le lendemain matin et ce, dans son sommeil ! Il comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire Kanon quand il parlait des besoins insatiables du Scorpion. Idem pour les mots passés de Milo lors de la soirée plage du mois dernier. Paroles qu'il n'avait prises qu'à moitié au sérieux – l'alcool n'incitait pas à y porter crédit, il est vrai.

Le manque était pourtant réel pour le Huitième Gardien et les échéances revenaient très vite. C'était, d'ailleurs, pour cela que certains rapprochements nécessaires entre eux avaient eu lieu si vite. Visiblement désireux d'explorer la nouveauté de sa relation avec le Verseau, le plus jeune Chevalier d'Or avait pu leur ménager des tête-à-tête qui avaient rapidement pris une tournure torride, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il avait vu cela d'un bon œil – presque littéralement aux vues de leur puissante connexion de cosmos. Et surtout, c'était ce vers quoi devrait tendre leur relation. De plus, cela lui avait permis de commencer à rattraper le temps perdu avec son cher jumeau. Il était ô combien plus facile de se rapprocher loin du regard des autres – même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'êtres aimés. Saga n'était pas sans savoir que toutes les relations se basaient, à un moment ou à un autre, sur le partage d'une relative intimité. Alors oui, ils s'aimaient tous les quatre… Mais eux, en tant que jumeaux, avaient eu besoin de se retrouver seuls. Pour se découvrir, se compléter, s'aimer totalement. Afin d'échanger à leur manière.

Le Gémeau fut soudain submergé de souvenirs…

La chaleur de Kanon. Sa peau, son odeur. Son front contre le sien. Contact corporel devenant une clé qui donnait à son autre lui, sa moitié chérie, un accès quasi total à son propre esprit. Et cet unique cosmos doré né du leur qui les avait encouragé… Leur aura de douce lumière qui s'étaient mêlées comme ils le feraient peut-être, plus tard, un jour, une nuit plus sûrement, s'ils en ressentaient le besoin, l'envie, le désir… Ils s'étaient tout d'abord parlé : des chuchotements et des murmures. Les pensées avaient complété puis remplacé leurs échanges sonores. Mais le mouvement de leurs lèvres ne s'était pas arrêté. Loin s'en fallait. Il avait juste changé de destination mais certes pas de destinataire… Après s'être caressés l'ouïe et l'esprit de mots de réconfort et d'amour, leur bouches s'étaient trouvées avec cette même promesse de bienêtre. Et généreuses, elles avaient parcouru la peau de l'autre sans cesse, sans se lasser, sans hâte. Avec respect et gourmandise. Mais leur échange psychique n'avait pas non plus disparu. Il y avait eu tellement à dire en fin de compte. Tellement d'amours différents et pourtant chacun si puissant : frères, jumeaux, compagnons d'armes, amis et maintenant amants. Chaque notion avait eu droit à son heure de gloire. Certaines plus longtemps que d'autres, évidement, vu leur position : aussi nus et proches que lorsqu'ils avaient été encore dans le sein de leur mère.

Un mouvement et un gémissement qui ne provenaient pas des limbes de ses souvenirs si peu lointains tirèrent Saga de sa rêverie. Milo.

Le Scorpion d'Or se frottait lascivement contre lui, sans aucune honte. Ce qui s'expliquait en partie par le demi-sommeil dans lequel flottait encore le Gardien du Huitième Temple. Saga en était presque gêné, c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'il se trouvait en si étroit contact avec lui et dans cet état d'excitation commun. Camus avait encore une fois parfaitement raison : Milo, même en absence de véritable volonté, brûlait tout ceux qu'il touchait de sa sensualité exacerbée et de sa sexualité débridée.

Pourtant, peu à peu, les froissement de tissus prirent plus d'ampleur. Les légers mouvements de bassins initiés par le cadet et suivis avec un peu plus de réserve par le Gémeau gagnèrent en intensité alors que le désir réveillait Milo plus efficacement qu'autre chose.

Les yeux couleur Méditerranée s'ouvrirent légèrement pour découvrir des yeux pers juste en face d'eux. Le désir les habitait assurément. À la façon dont il n'était pas ouvertement revendiqué et imposé, Milo écarquilla franchement les yeux.

« Saga ?

– Lui-même. »

La voix suave coula comme du velours dans la chambre à coucher de l'aîné. Et ce dernier recouvrit la bouche ouverte de stupeur de la sienne douce mais exigeante. Il mentionnait son envie, plus volontiers par le biais de la durée du baiser plutôt que par une véritable bataille de leur langue. Et pourtant, malgré cette langueur, c'était l'aîné des jumeaux qui dirigeait : le baiser et les opérations.

Très vite le Scorpion se retrouva à suivre le ballet lent mais précis et qui lui semblait sans fin de la bouche de Saga. Milo savourait, son esprit tout occupé par la délicatesse de ses lèves, la saveur de sa langue, la chaleur de sa bouche… Peu à peu, la masse de l'autre grec le surplomba totalement et il réalisa confusément qu'il était sur le dos. Le Gémeau, quant à lui, s'était installé entre ses jambes qui s'étaient spontanément ouvertes et reposait sur le Scorpion de tout son poids. Créant un cocon fort et brûlant. Rassurant, enivrant, infiniment désirable… comme s'évertuait à l'indiquer la main qui le caressait de plus en plus précisément, s'insinuant toujours plus bas, toujours plus douce, toujours plus curieuse et présente.

Haletant doucement, Milo hallucina légèrement. Quand est-ce que Saga avait-il fait tout ça ? Si avec Kanon, il avait de nombreux automatismes, c'était quand même lui qui agissait, laissait des portes ouvertes ou non. Voies que Kanon empruntait, ou pas, selon son bon vouloir. Mais là… la force tranquille de Saga l'avait totalement pris par surprise. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, à bien y réfléchir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il espérait un corps à corps, voire un cœur à cœur, avec le Gémeau en titre.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent rapidement alors que les abdominaux saillants de son futur-amant-mais-ça-ne-saurait-tarder frottèrent sur son membre dressé du besoin de s'assouvir. Réactif, comme toujours, le Scorpion s'empressa d'arquer les reins afin de se tenir accessible au possible. Il sentit à nouveau la patiente caresse de la langue de Saga sur la sienne. S'y mêlèrent bien vite et de manière adroite les doigts de son aîné. Des phalanges que Milo s'amusait à enchainer de sa langue, mimant un acte absolument sulfureux entre deux gémissements étouffés. La main se retira et il entreprit de prendre l'ascendant dans le baiser. C'était grisant de le lutter ainsi contre un tel adversaire. Saga ne s'imposait pas par la force, ni par la frustration ou la délicatesse. Non… le baiser qu'il lui offrait était si langoureux qu'il balayait toute autre envie, il ne pouvait que suivre docilement le rythme imposé, les légères variations ainsi que les pauses unilatéralement choisies, alors que le Troisième Gardien l'embrassait brièvement derrière l'oreille ou dans le cou avant de reprendre ses lèvres déjà rougies et gonflées.

Milo gémit lourdement. Enfin les doigts attendus s'attelaient au travail de préparation… et de façon diablement efficace. Un son entre sanglot, rire et grondement de frustration passa la barrière des lèvres du jeune grec. Dans les brumes d'un plaisir de plus en plus marqué, aux lisière de ses souvenirs aux allures de fantasmes, il se rappelait à quel point Camus était étroit. Évidemment, Saga, aussi bien gâté par la nature que Kanon, devait consciencieusement veiller à ne pas le blesser. Mais comme il avait pu le voir le jour où leur réunion fut charnelle, laisser s'éterniser les ébats n'allait pas tellement au Verseau, c'est pour cela que l'ainé des Gémeaux ne perdait pas de temps sans pour autant se précipiter ou se montrer brusque. Simple, rapide, efficace et tellement, tellement, oh tellement agréable comme en témoignait sa virilité dressée et devenant de plus en plus épaisse et dure à mesure que Saga s'évertuait à… le détendre. Il ne le frustrait pas inutilement comme le faisait parfois le cadet de la Troisième Maison. Même plus qu'agréable, alors que deux doigts appuyaient sur un point qui sembla le déchirer de plaisir si l'on se fiait au cri silencieux – car pris de court – que Milo poussa en réponse. Saga ne le laissa même pas reprendre un souffle que le plaisir précédent et fulgurant avait mis à rude épreuve. Le benjamin sentit soudain sa jambe être surélevée, dévoilant sans complexe son intimité et il fixa la virilité que le Gémeau guidait de sa main. Milo rejeta alors la tête en arrière dans l'attente de la suite, totalement offert.

Saga, subjugué, contemplait la beauté sauvage et naturelle du Saint d'Or. Milo. Un Milo à qui il n'avait jamais rien dit de ses douces pensée et de ses sentiments troubles, même si aujourd'hui ils crevaient les yeux de tout un chacun. Mais tout de même : cela ne se faisait pas. Pas comme ça, pas au saut du lit. Pas à quelques mètres, à peine, de leurs deux autres compagnons. Pas à… Milo. Il en avait envie – les Dieux savaient à quel point – mais… définitivement pas de cette manière.

Le Gémeau se demandait également si prendre possession du jeune homme à cet instant ne serait pas lui manquer irréversiblement de respect. Il en avait déjà tellement fait, inutile d'en rajouter. Milo, lui, avait été on ne peut plus honnête avec lui et ce, depuis le début. Ne lui cachant que ses fantasmes, ce qui était tout de même naturel et dans l'ordre des choses. Et Saga devait s'avouer que le jeune Grec avait plutôt bien fait. L'ancien Pope n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu supporter ce que l'imagination lubrique et fertile de Milo concoctait jour après jour. Lui qui s'était refusé à accepter le désir qu'il ressentait pour son jumeau, il aurait sans aucun doute supprimé toute chose ou personne qui le lui rappellerait pour ne pas sombrer davantage et…

Saga se figea, choqué au-delà des mots.

"Supprimer". Comme ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Kanon, il aurait agi de même avec Milo, peut-être même pire. L'aurait-il tué dans un accès de violence et de déni des côtés qu'il jugeait, à l'époque, sombres et indignes de l'être supérieur qu'il se devait d'être ?

A cet instant, le Scorpion rouvrit des yeux inquiets, se rendant compte que quelque chose devait clocher. Instinct qui se confirma vite en croisant le regard perdu de Saga. Il y avait un tel trouble, une telle détresse au fond de ses yeux presque verts, qu'il ne put que se redresser et lui caresser la joue d'une main tendre, oublieux pour l'heure de son désir autrefois torturant. Celui de Saga, lui, n'avait pas résisté à sa douloureuse prise de conscience. Et ce fut serré dans les bras de Milo qu'il s'en rendit compte. La honte de perdre ses moyens en rajoutait à son malaise, l'incitant à enfouir davantage son visage, dorénavant mouillé de larmes, dans le cou chaud et doré qui lui était offert. (1)

Pourtant, loin de ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer, le Huitième Gardien ne fit aucune réflexion fine, pas plus qu'il ne semblât (2) contrarié de la tournure des évènements, nettement moins remplis de stupre qu'initialement prévu. Les doigts de Milo peignaient distraitement mais avec une tendresse touchante les boucles rebelles azurées. La pièce ne laissait entendre que la basse musique des respirations. Calme, profonde et rassurante pour le Scorpion d'Or et un brin plus courte pour Saga même si elles tendaient à prendre le même rythme. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, bien loin de la tendre urgence qui les avait envahis auparavant. Les caresses étaient rares et on ne peut plus chastes. Leur présence mutuelle leur suffisait à tous deux.

Enfin presque…

L'estomac du Gémeau, toujours maintenu en éveil par les odeurs de petit-déjeuner et de café, se manifesta peu discrètement faisant rosir un Saga qui s'était complètement laissé aller dans les bras de son jeune compatriote. Ce dernier s'écarta à peine de lui, juste assez pour établir un contact entre leur regard. Le benjamin eut un gentil sourire très naturel qui stupéfia Saga. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle expression chez le Scorpion. Milo avait beau être plus direct que la majorité des gens, il n'était pas pour autant étranger au jeu des apparences, ni dénué d'un cerveau en état de marche. C'était… humain. Et Milo était bien moins puéril qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était une donnée qu'il ferait bien de graver dans son esprit même s'il s'avouait que la maturité surprise du Scorpion avait remué quelque chose en lui. Tout comme l'avait fait le premier rire de Camus. Ou le sourire amoureux de son jumeau. Milo, loin de percevoir ses pensées, lui dit d'une voix claire ne trahissant ni la situation ni l'embarras de l'aîné :

« Allez, va manger. Et dis aux autres que je vous rejoins tout de suite. Juste le temps de prendre une douche… »

La fin de la réplique, le plus jeune l'avait lancée avec un clin d'œil mutin qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les activités auxquelles il allait se livrer dans l'agréable cocon protecteur de l'eau chaude.

**oOo**

Dans la salle d'eau, justement, le Scorpion se laissait aller sur les carreaux de la douche. L'eau coulait sur lui. Il leva son visage et elle sembla éclaircir son esprit même. Tant mieux, c'était le but. Il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Histoire de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ou pas. Rah ! C'était compliqué… Il devait reprendre du début.

Déjà, il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Saga. C'était là un fait assez rare pour être noté. Il dormait plus souvent près de Kanon ou Camus, voire entre les deux mais jamais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été si proche de Saga.

Et donc, comme si ce changement ne suffisait pas, il avait succombé au désir qu'insinuait en lui l'aîné des Gémeaux. Et ça n'était pas simplement par curiosité. Ni par désir de comparaison vis-à-vis de Kanon ou de compréhension de l'amour qu'éprouvait Camus à son encontre, non. Il devait reconnaitre que ces deux-là avaient même étés plutôt loin de son esprit. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait su et ressenti – et non pas simplement espéré – que cela avait été Saga qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait, qui le désirait… qui l'aimait. Et ce fait l'avait excité et surtout bouleversé comme jamais. Comme un cadeau du ciel.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours douté pouvoir intéresser Saga. Pas qu'il se dédaigne, loin s'en fallait, mais… il y avait toujours eu une distance prudente et respectueuse entre eux. Les événements n'y étaient pas étrangers mais… même avant ça, lui semblait-il… C'était, d'ailleurs, pour cela qu'il avait plus volontiers lié quelque chose avec le cadet de la Maison des Gémeaux. C'était peut-être pour cette raison également, qu'il n'avait pas été un assassin de confiance dans les heures sombres du Sanctuaire. Pour cela encore, qu'il n'avait pas encore consommé son union avec Saga. Juste des caresses et des baisers, au jour d'aujourd'hui, entre eux deux. Même Camus et Kanon, sans être allés jusqu'au bout, avaient tenté plus de choses qu'eux et à de plus nombreuses reprises. Même si évidemment, ça n'avait rien d'un concours ou d'un défi…

Et pourtant, Milo sentait son sang bouillir d'excitation et d'envie. Il aimait quand les choses étaient claires. Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser lui donnait toujours follement envie de prendre une nouvelle impulsion afin de chasser la désagréable sensation.

Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il fermait le robinet, ses ablutions et autres enfin achevées. Il avait pris sa décision : Saga n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

**oOo**

Milo reprit un souffle qu'un impact puissant lui avait coupé. Physique et mental, le choc. Il venait d'être plaqué contre le mur et il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

La journée avait été plaisante malgré l'absence qui commençait à se faire longue de Kanon et Camus – les ordres de mission n'attendaient pas. Il avait partagé des moments agréables avec Saga. Il s'entrainaient ensemble, sortaient le soir. Ils échangeaient, discutaient de tout et de rien. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, ils multipliaient gaiement les avances plus ou moins subtiles. Les joies du flirt en somme. Un jeu de séduction aussi ardu que les échecs qu'affectionnaient le Verseau et le Gémeau, un jeu aussi pointu que son ongle inquisiteur aurait pu pensé Milo s'il n'avait été si obnubilé par son objectif : séduire Saga.

C'était la résolution qu'il avait prise sous la fameuse douche qui avait suivi le non moins mémorable réveil en tête-à-tête avec l'ancien Pope. Un Saga qui, depuis, s'échinait à faire semblant de ne rien voir tout en essayant de trouver une approche qui lui conviendrait.

Pour un peu, Milo se serait jeté sur lui pour ne plus avoir l'impression de mourir d'impatience et de frustration. Malheureusement, c'était une solution prohibée, tant il sentait le besoin exacerbé de maîtrise de son aîné. Pas que Saga soit possessif et dirigiste à l'extrême – enfin si… mais pas dans cette situation en tout cas – mais il le soupçonnait tellement d'être sur la brèche qu'il craignait de faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose en agissant tête baissée.

Il avait donc pris sur lui et, continuant à jouer avec les nerfs du Gémeau, il avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux. Cela avait été très agréable et plus encore. Découvrir la réalité de la "sainteté" de Saga. Voir ce que sa bonté signifiait réellement jour après jour. Dans l'absolu de ses valeurs. Avoir accès aux bases de ses schémas de pensées. Déceler ses doutes. Assister à ses colères. Ressentir son indignation. Comprendre ses prérogatives. Le connaître, tout simplement. Saga était juste excessivement bon. Ça ne l'étonnait plus qu'à moitié que le Gémeau ait été victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Comment supporter la dureté du monde autrement ? Saga, l'être-humain extraordinaire. Pas meilleur que les autres – pas sur tous les points, du moins – mais… pas loin de l'être. C'était troublant, captivant. Milo en jouissait à l'instar d'un jeune fiancé qui découvre sa promise, au fil des rendez-vous, entre agréables surprises et fascination.

Cependant, cet après-midi, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu, en bon Scorpion qu'il était. La plage lui avait semblé un bon choix : la mer qu'il appréciait tant et le chaud soleil de Grèce. Il avait également un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer : nager lui avait toujours fait le plus grand bien. Kanon, dans leurs joutes physiques – s'apparentant régulièrement en paris stupides – lui permettait de canaliser son enthousiasme débordant. Rien de tel avec Saga. Pas que ce dernier soit un fainéant ou casanier. Point du tout. Au contraire même, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans le cas où Saga le provoquerait en duel, et même sans cosmos et attaques spéciales. À raison, le Gémeau était redoutable et redouté… Mais justement, il n'y avait pas d'émulation avec le Troisième Gardien en titre. Ne lui restait donc plus que l'effort en solitaire.

Et donc, en rentrant de sa baignade vespérale, il avait trouvé Saga en pleine partie d'échecs mentale avec il ne savait quel autre Gold. Peut-être Mû, qu'en savait-il ? Et surtout quel intérêt ? Aucun… bien moins que ses réflexions sur Saga en tout cas.

Si l'effort physique lui manquait régulièrement, l'activité cérébrale devait revêtir la même importance pour Saga : une base essentielle de son équilibre. Quelque chose que Milo ne pouvait lui apporter malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient un quatuor. Si de simples paires suffisaient, jamais ils ne se seraient réunis.

Milo se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le sport en chambre résoudrait toutes ces frustrations diverses et bien plus encore. Et d'un seul coup, qui plus est… Le jeune homme se permit un sourire en coin légèrement égrillard.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à sortir de la salle d'eau vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une minuscule serviette de bain autour de ses reins souples. Plutôt placée très bas sur la taille, mais Milo n'y avait guère prêté attention. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été pudique, il fallait dire et encore moins honteux de sa plastique… Il avait alors eu l'occasion de contempler – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – le maître des lieux en pleine concentration.

Le Gémeau était installé sur un large fauteuil sombre. Les jambes longues et puissantes étaient croisées avec élégance et allure. Il possédait un maintien affirmé malgré le fait qu'il s'appuyait sur l'un de ses bras, son menton reposant négligemment dans sa main. Il se dégageait de son aîné un charisme écrasant, une prestance que nul ne pourrait atteindre ou presque. Tout à son observation, il n'avait pu surprendre la reprise de conscience de Saga ni même l'éclair de désir et de concupiscence qui brilla une fraction de seconde dans les yeux pers et sérieux.

Une petite fraction de seconde, c'était également le temps qu'avait mis Saga à se porter à sa hauteur et l'embrasser sans aucune autre forme de procès. Et là encore, Milo se sentit fondre et suivre le rythme, sans pouvoir ni réellement vouloir y changer quoi que ce soit. Avoir réussi à faire céder Saga, lui avoir ôté tous ses doutes pour en arriver finalement à cette… communion c'était, c'était… C'était comme ce baiser : bien trop bon pour qu'il y pense, à vrai dire.

**oOo**

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans le couloir ? Milo n'en avait aucune idée et quelque chose lui disait que son vis-à-vis devait en être au même point. Quoique… pas sûr. Il était, apparemment, le seul à être encore assez lucide pour se poser ce genre de question. "_ Mais pour combien de temps ? _" se demanda-t-il alors qu'il gémissait tout contre les lèvres de l'autre grec. Comme l'avait très bien dit ce brave Aiolia, mais dans ces circonstances pour le moins différentes, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion mais à l'action !

Et encore… Ça aussi ça n'était pas certain. Il n'agissait pas tellement en ce moment. À bien y repenser, il en avait peut-être déjà assez fait ces derniers temps… À tourner comme il l'avait fait autour de Saga, à jouer de son charme naturel, à effectuer des rapprochements qui n'avaient rien d'innocents ni de fortuits. Il avait voulu se créer une nouvelle opportunité avec Saga. Il l'avait senti en lui, dans ses tripes et dans son cœur que les choses ne devaient pas piétiner davantage. Le résultat aurait été pour le moins amer et ce, pour les quatre membres de leur union atypique.

Les yeux quasiment clos, le Scorpion d'Or gémit. Non, l'heure n'était définitivement pas à la réflexion, il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à se concentrer, l'action non plus n'était pas envisageable tant il était sciemment soumis à la volonté de Saga, l'heure était plutôt… Milo s'arqua davantage. Oui c'était ça oh, oui… le moment présent était entièrement dédié aux sensations…

Le marbre était froid et dur dans son dos. Un peu douloureux également. Saga, lui, était une ferme brûlure contre son torse, dans son cou, sur sa bouche. Mais aussi délicieusement porteur de plaisir.

Le désir avait toujours tendance – par sa quête effrénée et oublieuse – à prendre le pas sur la douleur et l'inconfort. Alors pour le Chevalier d'Or qu'il était, la pression brute du minéral qui l'enclavait devenait plus que négligeable face aux attentions du Gémeau en titre. Et plus encore si on s'attardait sur la notion. Cette souffrance, qui n'était pas assez forte pour être considérée comme telle, s'ajoutait et sublimait les autres sensations qui assaillaient le Scorpion.

La caresse humide de sa chevelure à peine essorée. Les gouttes vagabondes qui cheminaient par les sillons que dessinaient ses muscles tendus, sur sa colonne vertébrale déformée par sa position légèrement cambrée, le creux de ses reins et plus bas encore…

Un autre attouchement mouillé, mais chaud celui-ci, provenait de la bouche de Saga qui semblait boire à même l'épiderme doré les frais vestiges d'une douche toute aussi fraiche. Léchant le cou doré, mordillant et suçotant la clavicule saillante. Milo frissonnait, de froid, de chaud, de désir, de plaisir…

Le jeune Grec poussa un cri.

Il était délicieusement perdu. Coincé entre le mur et Saga. Dans les méandres du désir et du plaisir. Il perdait pied face à la réalité qui lui offrait présentement plus que ce qu'il avait précédemment espéré et attendu.

Dans ce dédale d'émotion, l'ancien Pope n'était guère mieux loti. En effet, même s'il s'y était engagé de lui-même en amenant derrière lui Milo, il n'avait pas projeté de perdre ainsi l'esprit. Il n'était plus sain au sens strict du terme. La réalité, le présent n'avaient plus tellement de prise sur lui. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Depuis ce réveil aux accents érotiques qu'il avait eu avec le Scorpion, ce dernier semblait déterminé à le provoquer. Tout aussi forte qu'était sa volonté, il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses, dont l'une des moins négligeables restait l'attrait irrépressible que produisait le benjamin sur lui. Et il était en passe de l'accepter.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la salle d'eau quasiment nu, il avait rejeté au loin ces derniers scrupules qu'il savait des plus inutiles. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Milo l'avait aguiché ainsi ? Afin d'éroder sa patience et les circonvolutions stériles de sa conscience, de l'amener à prendre ses responsabilités avant de… craquer. Tout cela n'avait désormais que peu d'importance, seul le goût légèrement sucré-salé de son futur amant en avait. Inlassablement, il en éprouvait la saveur à chaque fois renouvelée, se délectant par le biais de tous ses sens.

Malgré l'obscurité des lieux Saga se félicitait de la peau qui rougissait sous ses attentions. Excitation ou suçon, peu importait, seuls comptaient les faits : Milo le désirait lui, Milo serait bientôt à lui, dans peu de temps Milo aurai joui…

Et Saga se pressa encore davantage contre l'autre grec. L'embrassant partout où l'envie le prenait, où le corps de son amant le tentait. De l'autre côté, Milo ne faisait rien pour lui faire retrouver une raison sûrement expédiée loin, loin, looooooin, dans le triangle des Bermudes de son jumeau. Il avait ses propres pensées et sensations à gérer et c'était déjà beaucoup. Tout son être se liguait pour s'accorder au moment présent, à son amant… Ainsi son bassin tressaillait dans l'attente des mouvements irréguliers de Saga. Le Gémeau donnait parfois quelques coups de butoir, plus dans le but de le laisser à la même hauteur sur le voile de marbre lisse que pour leur plaisir commun, même si, bien entendu, le mouvement jouait les deux offices à la perfection.

À ces déhanchements brusques, presque violents s'ajoutait une ondulation souple, lente, entêtante qui avivait toujours plus leur entrejambe. Celle du Scorpion n'était désormais plus protégée par le coton-éponge. La serviette s'ouvrait totalement sur le devant du corps du Huitième Gardien. Ce dernier n'en concevait aucune gêne, ni honte, pas plus que de la situation ou de sa position. Lui qui était sur le point d'être pris sur un mur par un homme encore habillé. Ce fait le faisait, d'ailleurs, souffrir d'une frustration qu'il n'avait que rarement connu, la braguette du pantalon de son amant se frottait sur son membre gorgé de désir et de sang à la limite floue de l'inconfort et du plaisir.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus, Milo attrapa à travers la chevelure bleutée la nuque de son amant et lui imposa un baiser long et profond. De sa main droite, il s'affaira à déboutonner le pantalon de toile qui le mettait à la torture. Il en sorti une hampe fièrement dressée qu'il caressa longuement appréciant et éprouvant sa vigueur, sa largeur et sa très légère humidité musquée. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'efforçant comme il pouvait de ne pas trop exprimer sa hâte, et entreprit de l'effleurer plus doucement, passant négligemment le pouce sur l'extrémité si sensible. Dès les premières larmes de plaisir, il prit simultanément leur deux membres déjà humides en main et leur fit subir à tous les deux la même torture.

Le rythme des doigts de Milo s'accéléra à la même cadence que le duel de leur langue, enfin duel… une danse il dirait, à ce jeu-là, il n'y avait définitivement pas de perdant.

Les va-et-vient étaient étourdissants. A chaque assaut, il tressaillait de tout son être, se rapprochant d'autant plus de l'orgasme prometteur, tentateur, libérateur… Il résistait pourtant, pour leur accorder à tous deux encore un peu plus de plaisir, de partage, de passion et d'amour.

Le Scorpion avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ou plutôt non, il avait trop conscience de ce qui touchait à ses sens. La dureté du marbre derrière lui, un mur à peine matelassé par la serviette éponge coincée entre la peau et la pierre juste en dessous de ses reins arqués, tendus, crispés de désir, éperdus de plaisir. La présence prégnante du corps chaud de Saga contre le sien, également. Des tremblements qu'ils infligeaient à la cloison du Troisième Temple qui n'en demandait sûrement pas tant comme l'attestaient les vibrations qui suivaient chaque mouvement de bassin du Gémeau. Les murs vibraient, son corps dégingandé vibrait, ses paupières fermées vibraient, ses lèvres gonflées vibraient sous ses râles et ses soupirs.

Sa main droite, elle aussi parcourue de tremblements nerveux, cherchait presque désespérément un point stable où se raccrocher, la gauche elle, s'était arrimée dans une chevelure d'un sombre azur. Et alors que Saga descendait un peu sur ses jambes avant de remonter d'un geste fluide et de l'investir d'un angle si délicieusement différent, elle trouva une poignée de porte. Objet de métal qu'il serra à n'en plus pouvoir au fil du plaisir et du bonheur d'accueillir cet homme qui montaient allègrement en lui.

Leur peau claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Des fesses contre un ventre. Les souffles se mêlaient furieusement ou se fuyaient avec une désespérante langueur. L'escalade des sens était nette. A présent, les cris avaient commencé à poindre et déchiraient le silence du Temple de façon aussi sûre que le membre du Gémeau pourfendait le Scorpion d'Or. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides et profonds, gravissant encore une marche de l'échelle du plaisir des corps. Et quand la jouissance finale les prit dans ses filets, il aurait été impossible de les séparer. Les muscles crispés par l'effort et le plaisir s'étaient refermés les uns sur les autres, semblant interdire à la moindre particule étrangère de se glisser entre eux. Seule leur sueur parvenaient à ce miracle mais elles semblaient y réussir que par la seule bonne volonté de leur propriétaire respectif. Le traitement de faveur pourrait s'expliquer par le malin plaisir qu'elles semblaient prendre à se mêler, à l'instar des amants, et de sa capacité à rafraîchir leur mémoires des légers attouchements aux endroits les plus secrets et sensible de leur corps…

Les jambes encore tremblantes, ils finirent par glisser de concert jusqu'au sol. Milo en vrac et totalement effondré sur un Saga agenouillé recherchant son souffle sur le côté de la nuque du Scorpion. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, savourant cette proximité non perturbée par le désir. Ils écoutaient inconsciemment leur corps, leur cœur et leur cosmos. Goutant au fil de leur pensées alanguies et au sel de leur peau humide.

Mais le Huitième Défenseur de l'Escalier était gourmand, peu à peu son désir reprenait corps. Il joua à redonner vie à celui de Saga : tendres et légères ondulations, savants coups de langues sur une épaule dorée, les baisers échangés étaient exigeants, voraces et possessifs. Le Gémeau n'était pas en reste et, sous ses attentions, il sentait avec bonheur le corps de Milo à nouveau pris de spasmes flagrants d'excitation.

Tout cela allait pouvoir se continuer et ce pour encore longtemps, tant qu'ils en auront l'envie et donc la force, dans la chambre à proximité… Là, ils pourraient encore s'aimer, encore et encore…

Cependant, oublieux des distances, leur cosmos renseignait de façon marquée les autres membres du quatuor…

**oOo**

La sensation diffuse avait perduré quelques jours comme jamais auparavant. Mais tout à leur mission, ils l'avaient écartée avec force. Ce n'était guère le moment. Mais maintenant qu'elle était pratiquement remplie, il en allait tout autrement. Et surtout, les sensation portées par les effluves de cosmos qui leur parvenaient de leurs amants s'étaient pour le moins intensifiées.

Depuis un moment, étendus dans leur lit respectif mais incapables de trouver le sommeil, Kanon et Camus gardaient le silence.

Finalement, Kanon, bien moins patient que le Verseau, alluma une lampe de chevet et explosa :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ foutent au Sanctuaire ? »

Question purement rhétorique à laquelle Camus ne pensa même pas à répondre. Il se contenta d'échanger un regard lourd de sens avec l'ancien Dragon des Mers. Puis, il se leva souplement et éteignit la source de lumière…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN !<strong>

(1) : le coup de la panne, c'est une idée d'Alake, pas de moi ! Même si je l'ai trouvé et la trouve encore excellente ! Et pratique ! Mais le pauvre quoi… faire ça à Saga-ZE-seme ! Mais bon j'assume, hein !

(2) : oh punaise j'ai sorti naturellement le subjonctif imparfait ! (je crois que c'est un effet du petit journal de canal+ ^^).

Marf… j'aurai pris mon temps pour le finir ce texte ! Neuf mois ! En plus, je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon… Au pire je peux la réécrire ou en faire une autre ! Le Saga/Milo ça me rend toute chose ! °bave°

Re-marf… j'aime pas la chute, elle rendait 'achement mieux dans ma tête et sur msn ! ^^ Mais bon je l'ai mise parce que c'était dans le contrat et que si ça botte quelqu'un d'écrire dessus ben y'a déjà un point de départ !


End file.
